Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express (PCIe, e.g. PCI Express Base Specification Revision 3.1a, released Dec. 7, 2015) is a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard. Single Root Input/Output (IO) Virtualization (SRIOV, e.g. Single Root I/O Virtualization and Sharing Specification Revision 1.1, released Jan. 20, 2010) is a PCI standard to provide native IO virtualization for PCI or PCIe devices. Nonvolatile memory (NVM) EXPRESS (NVMe, e.g. NVM Express Specification version 1.2, released Nov. 3, 2014) is an optimized, high-performance scalable host controller interface designed to address the needs of enterprise and client systems that utilize PCIe-based solid-state storage. Investigating the storage performance of virtual machines for some approaches indicates that a performance bottleneck may take place. The root cause of some performance bottlenecks, for example, may be the storage software stack overhead.